Ashley Carter
by Dr.AshleyRied
Summary: I am daughter of Sam and Jack Carter-O'neill has been through a lot. Working for Sg-1, Atlantis and going on the icarus mission not to mention working at the BAU at the FBI. I'm smart pretty and a leader. Hi my name is Ashley Carter and here's my story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ashley Carter-O'Neill

Ashley sat in the infirmary waiting for Doc Frasier to come and relocate her dislocated right arm. She and her sister, Clara, had been practicing in the SGC workout room on their hand-to-hand combat. Ashley almost always won but today something had been off, Ashley had felt something but couldn't place what it was.

Janet walked into the infirmary and smiled to herself when she saw who was waiting for her. "Ashley, what happened this time?" She smiled at her niece and went to the bedside.

"Just my arm Doc, I dislocated it practicing and mom wanted me to see you instead of relocating it myself." Ashley smiled at the Doc and let her examine her arm. Ashley winced when Janet put pressure on the arm so she could relocate it but never cried out.

"Should be good as new but try not to use it for at least the rest of the day preferably tomorrow too."

Ashley tried not to laugh when the Doc gave her the look her mom always gave her when she knew I wasn't or wouldn't listen to her instructions. "Got it Doc, no use for the rest of the day."

"And tomorrow young lady." Ashley looked over her shoulder and saw her mother standing in the door way smiling. "You're still part of the SGC and I'm still your commanding officer as well as your mother so I can order you not to use it."

Ashley stood up and saluted her mother sarcastically. "Yes, General." Ashley turned to give Janet a pouting face. "Please give me permission to use my arm tomorrow. John's coming back tomorrow, PLEASE DOC."

Janet looked at Ashley's pouting face and laughed. "Fine but put ice on it tonight." She watched Ashley's face light up and she came over to hug Janet.

"Thanks Doc." Ashley said at she rushed out of the room.

"And off she goes again, forever on the move." Sam said as she smiled to herself.

Janet laughed at her friends comment and remembered how just last week she had argued with Sam about always rushing around. "Sounds like someone else I know." She looked over at Sam to see her reaction to the joke and saw Sam grinning while trying to look annoyed.

"I guess it runs in the family." Sam's grin went away and she looked at Janet with a steady expression. "Did she show any signs?"

"No I'm sorry Sam she didn't."

Sam sighed. Thor had told her and Jack that their kids would have powers especially their first born, Ashley. But Ashley was now 22 and still hadn't shown any signs of her powers. "Alright thanks for checking."

"Sam...SAM."

Sam looked up when her friend practically yelled her name. "Sorry Janet I was think. What did you say?"

"I asked how you were feeling and when you were going to come in for your checkup since you missed the last one."

"Ya, sorry about that I've been really busy. I'm feeling fine except for the whole morning sickness but we can do the checkup now if you have time. I have an", she checked her watch, "hour before Sg-4 is scheduled back."

"Alright then you know the drill up on the bed t-shirt up." Janet went to get the monitor while Sam got on the bed. Janet put some gel on Sam's stomach.

"Still haven't gotten used to that stuff." Sam smiled at Janet, even after having three kids the gel was still cold. She watched the Doc put the monitor on her stomach and saw the babies on the screen.

"Oh my god Sam." Sam looked at Janet with a scared expression and Janet smiled. "It's nothing bad I'm just surprised. Sam your carrying twins."

Sam grinned, she already knew this of coarse but had wanted Janet to confirm it. After Thor had 'experimented' on her and Jack they both had a sixth sense. They could tell what the other was feeling and also knew things that might not have happened yet.

ASHLEY'S AND JOHN'S QUARTERS: SAME TIME NEXT DAY

"Come on Ash, Sg-2 will be back any second." Clara waited outside her sister's door. She was annoyed. They were suppose to be in the gate room already but Ashley was still getting changed. "Ash come on, James will be waiting."

Ashley burst through the door rushing past her surprised sister. She paused at the end of the hall to grin at Clara. "Come on slowpoke."

GATE-ROOM

Sam was waiting in the gate-room, with Jack, Young and TJ, for Sg-2 to return from P3X-768. She turned around just in time to see Ashley rush through the door and towards Sam. Sam grabbed her daughters arms and stopped Ashley from colliding into her.

Ashley smiled at her mother laughing. She could hear her father and Colonel Young trying to hold back their laughter but failing badly. She giggled when her mother shot her father a shut up look and he immediately became quiet. "Ashley."

"Sorry mom Clara and I didn't want to be late. By the way you might want to move cause here comes Clara."

Sam moved out of the way just as her other daughter ran into the room. Clara stopped in front of her mother and smiled. "Hi mom."

"Hello Clara." Sam turned to look angrily at Ashley. "Ashley I thought you and Doctor Frasier agreed that you wouldn't do a lot of physical things today. So your arm can fully heal."

"But mom, it's already healed." Ashley looked at her mothers pissed off don't argue with me face and then at the ground. "Alright I'll try harder."

Sam smiled at her eldest daughter then they all turned to look at the star-gate when it began to move. "Let them in Walter." She yelled up to the man in the control bay. The iris opened and they stood waiting.

Lt Col James Young was the first one through the gate and when he arrived back in the SGC he saw Ashley waiting for him. He also saw his mother and father, Col Young and Lt Johansson, Clara Carter-O'Neill and Generals Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill.

Ashley rushed to James when he walked down and off the ramp. She hugged him tightly and kissed him softly. "I missed you Carter." James whispered in her ear and she smiled.

Sam watched Ashley and James and smiled when he whispered something in her ear that made Ashley smile.

The next person through was Cassandra and then Doctor Miller. Clara watched the gate anticipation was flowing through her body, Matt was coming home. She saw Major Matt Johnson come through the gate last and ran to him, hugging him before he could even look around the room. "Matt!"

Matt hugged his girlfriend back tightly. "Hey baby, miss me." Clara smiled up at him and kissed him deeply. "You know it."

Jack sighed and shook his head. "Alright, alright before you all get DISTRACTED, the briefing will be tomorrow at 0800." Jack took his wife's hand and they left the room quickly. They had a party to start to set up.

James let go of Ashley and went to hug his mother.

"Happy birthday, James." TJ smiled at her only son, today was his 21st birthday. "Thanks mom." James put out his hand for his father to shake but instead received a hug from him as well. "Happy birthday son. I know you and Ashley have some catching up to do so your mother and I will talk to you later."

"Thanks dad." Ashley took James's hand and one of his bags. "Come on you smell. You need a bath." Ashley joked with him as she led him out of the room and towards their quarters.

Cassy looked at Clara grinning. "Did you get everything we need?"

"Yup the Generals are starting right now." Clara grinned back at Cassy and then looked up at Matt's confused face.

"What are you plotting babe."

"Well first of all it wasn't my idea it was Ashley's and second of all the only reason you don't know about it is cause you can't keep a secret." Clara giggled at Matt's extremely confused face. "I'm kidding we're throwing a surprise party for James tonight."

"Awesome." Matt grinned and followed the laughing girls out of the gate room.

ASHLEY AND JOHN'S QUARTERS

James kissed Ashley and she groaned. James squeezed Ashley and kissed her forehead. "I have a question for you." James pulled away from Ashley slightly. James carried Ashley into the bedroom and put her on their bed. He went to the dresser and got a small box before going and kneeling in front of Ashley.

Ashley was confused, why was James kneeling in front of her. James opened the box and showed what was in it to Ashley. She gasped and could feel the tears building up in her eyes. "Oh my god." She whispered.

James smiled up at Ashley, the love of his life. "Ashley, will you marry me?"

Ashley now had tears of happiness running down her face. She couldn't find her voice so she just nodded.

James placed the ring on Ashley's finger and kissed her.

DINING ROOM AT THE SGC

James walked into the room with his arm wrapped around Ashley's waist. He jumped in surprise when all his friends and his family yelled Happy Birthday. James looked around at the decorations and pictures that were all over the room, the pictures were mostly of him and his teams, parents, and a lot of him and Ashley.

Young, all the men in the room and most of the women laughed at James's expression when he entered the room and looked around. He went to James and patted him on the back. "Happy birthday son." He looked at Ashley and saw the ring. "So he finally had the courage to ask you. You do know that he has had that ring with him all the time for the past year."

"Took you long enough man, we were all getting pretty tired of you worrying that she would say no." Shouted one of the young men in the room.

James turned and saw his best friend and teammate Dank. He grinned and hugged his best friend. "You know what, thanks man I really wanted her to know I've been a wimp for the past year. Thanks so much."

Dank laughed at his friend. "Anytime man anytime." Dank went to his big sister and pulled her into a bear hug. "Congrats sis."

Matt went up to James and handed him a beer. "Congrats man you can finally drink legally here on Earth."

James took a swig of the beer and all the guys in the room cheered. He pulled Ashley back to him and someone in the room turned on the music.

FEW HOURS LATER

Everyone was dancing and socializing with each other. Sam watched Ashley dance with James they were both laughing. She didn't realize Jack was behind her until he touched her shoulder making her flinch.

"Everything ok Sam?" Jack had been watching his wife for the past ten minutes and she hadn't noticed.

"Ashley hasn't asked him, she wants you or me too." Sam looked up at Jack who was grinning at her. She shook her head a smiled back. "I guess I will be asking him."

"Thanks hon." Jack kissed Sam's cheek and walked away to where Daniel, Vala, and Cam were.

Sam sighed and walked over to where Ashley and James were standing. "Congratulations you two." She hugged both of them.

Ashley looked at her mother and she nodded.

"James I would like to ask you a quest which I have already asked Matt.". She waited a moment. "James how would you like to be part of Sg-1?" Sam let the information sink in and both she and Ashley watched his reaction.

James didn't know what to say. Ever since he had joined the SGC he had wanted to be part of Sg-1. Most so he wouldn't have to be away from Ashley. "General I don't know what to say except yes, I would love it."

Sam smile and saw her daughters face full of relief and joy. "This also means that you are now a colonel."

James couldn't stop smiling he was so happy. He was engaged to the love of his life, he was on the same team as her, and he was a colonel. "Thank you so much general." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

LAB SCENE SAM IS 6 MONTHS PREG AND ASHLEY IS 3 MONTHS

Jack and James walked into the Carter lab, as it was called now since most of the Carters spent their time here. Jack saw both Sam and Ashley on stools fast asleep. They were in front of computers and where slouched over the keyboards.

James couldn't help quietly chuckling he had often walked into the lab to this scene or to the scene of Ashley in front of her work fast asleep. "I guess we should wake them up."

Jack smiled evilly. "Let me." He walked in-between the two sleeping women and grinned at John. "Carter!" Jack yelled as loud as he could and both women abruptly sat up.

Ashley fell of her stool onto the ground and groaned loudly before laying on the ground not even trying to get up. Sam on the other hand sat up and turned to Jack with the most pissed off annoyed look on her face that James had ever seen. Still he couldn't help laughing loudly until Sam gave him the look and he immediately became silent.

"Jack O'Neill I can't believe you did that!" Sam slapped her Husbands arm but couldn't help the little smile that was starting to appear on her face.

Jack flinch but was still grinning. "Aww come on sweetheart it was an opportunity I couldn't give up."

Ashley moaned again from her position on the ground. She hadn't gotten allot of sleep lately and it was starting to catch up with her. "Ugh, go away dad."

James smiled again walked over to where Ashley was laying on the ground. "Come on Carter, time for bed." James bent down to help Ashley up.

Jack smiled at Sam. "Hey that line sounds really familiar." James helped Ashley up and led her back to their room.

FEW DAYS LATER: CARTER LAB

"Sam, Carter."

Both women looked up and saw Cam standing in the doorway. Ashley stared at him and he flinched. Good he was still scared of her after what happened yesterday.

*FLASHBACK*

"Come on Ashley you shouldn't be going through the gate." Cam and Ashley had been going back and forth about the subject for the past 15 minutes. Vala and Jack looked amused while Daniel and James shook their heads.

Ashley was getting more annoyed by the second. She stepped toward Cam with the most annoyed pissed off look she could muster, it was a lot like her mothers. Cam stopped talking and took a step away from her, she faintly heard Vala laugh. "Cameron Mitchell, you listen to me. I am fine going through the star-gate, people need our help and Janet said I could stay out for another month. I won't be stopping until the Doc tells me too!"

Jack, Vala and even Daniel where all laughing openly at the look of pure fear in Cam's eyes. James held back his laughter but still smiled. He went to Ashley and put his hand on her shoulder. "Relax babe, I think you've scared Cam enough for today."

*END FLASHBACK*

"What do you want Cam?" Ashley turned back to her computer and waited for Cam's reply.

"Jack needs you both up in the briefing room."

All of Sg-1 was in the briefing room along with Major Michaels, leader of Sg-4. Sam sat on the left of Jack and Ashley sat next to James. "What's up Dad?"

PRC-746

Ashley was in the building alone trying to fix Merlin's device when she saw the Ori soldiers out of the corner of her eye. "Come on work." She silently cursed herself for not being able to make the device work in time. Ashley sensed someone behind her and turned around to see an Ori soldier. He had his weapon pointed at her and she jumped aside just as he fired at her. The blast hit Ashley on the right side of her stomach and she fell to the ground gasping in pain. "Ah!"

Cam saw the soldier enter the building where Ashley was. He followed and shot the man but Cam was too late, Ashley had already been shot and was moaning in pain. "Carter!" He knelt down next too Ashley who was clutching at her wound. "Oh god Carter I'm sorry." He moved to pick her up but she stopped him.

Ashley stared up at Cam in pain. "You can't leave the device." She saw Cam pull out some C4. "No!"

"Carter I can't carry you and the device."

Ashley tried to think as the pain overcame her whole body. "Turn it on."

Cam stood up and looked at the device and the three power generators. "It's no good Carter the generators are fried."

"All of them." Ashley's voice was full of pain and no more than a whisper.

"Um..." Cam studied the generators. "There's one left."

"Disconnect the other two and connect the lead to the one that is working."

Cam rushed to do what Ashley told him. They where running out of time the soldiers had started to search the homes. "Ok now what."

Ashley gasped loudly. "Adjust the perimeters on the home screen of the computer."

Cam searched the computer screen. "Carter English please." He turned and saw Ashley on the floor unconscious. He continued to search the screen until he found something that looked right. Two Ori soldiers where walking towards the building, they where put of time. "I hope this is right." He hit the enter button and felt them go out of phase. Cam sighed and turned back to Ashley.

ONE HOUR LATER

Ashley woke up on a cot, she saw Cam looking out a window. She let out an involuntary moan as pain flashed through her body. "Mhh."

Cam turned around and saw Ashley's eyes closed in pain. He rushed over and gave her some pain medicine.

"Thanks Cam." Ashley relaxed as the pain subsided and she looked around the room. "What's going on?"

"Well the Ori soldiers have taken over the village, we're out of phase and as far as I can tell. You and I are the only ones inside the field."

Ashley let the information sink in. "Do you know if...if my baby is ok?"

Cam sighed and took Ashley's hand. "I don't know Ash but I don't think he'll make it. I'm sorry Ash." Cam squeezed Ashley's hand sympathetically.

FOUR HOURS LATER. TEMPORARY LAB.

"Ashley the stone won't work, it's to big." Cam turned to Ashley who was wincing again.

"Connect it to the red wire, if you get shocked then it worked."

Cam did what she said and he sucked on his finger when he was shocked. "Ok what now?"

"Computer." Cam brought the computer to Ashley and helped her sit up. "Ahh, mhh."

"You ok?" Cam put the computer on Ashley's lap and sat behind her to help support her.

"Not really." Ashley typed away and hit the enter button. "Done." She said weakly before falling back against Cam unconscious.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"Does anyone know whether the ship has left or not." Cam asked over the radio.

"As far as I know they have." Vala said over Teal'Cs radio.

Cam looked at Ashley who was lying unconscious on the cox. "James, Teal'C, Carters been hurt. She needs medical attention now."

James/Theron where just walking back into the village when they heard this. James rushed to the temporary lab and saw Ashley unconscious on the cox and blood everywhere including Cam's hands and jacket. "No, please no."

Teal'C walked in followed by Vala. "Colonel James, we need to bring Ashley Carter back to the SGC quickly."

James was jolted back into reality and he let Theron take over. Theron gently picked up Ashley. "Hang on sweetheart, you can't leave us yet. I won't let you."

Ashley stirred and found herself being carried by James back to the gate. "Theron."

Theron looked down at Ashley when he heard her quiet voice. "Yes love it's me. Just hang on." Theron and James mentally smiled, no matter what was going on Ashley always knew which one of them was the one controlling the body.

Ashley's tears started to flow as they got closer to the gate. "I'm sorry James I'm so sorry. He's gone I lost him. It's my fault, I let him."

Theron could feel the tears in his own eyes when he and James realized that Ashley was saying she had miscarried. "Sh, sweetheart we'll be home soon." Ashley quieted down and had fallen asleep by the time they reached the gate. Teal'C now held Ashley in his arms and Cam dialed earth and sent the IDC code through the wormhole.

After a few moments the team walked through the stargate and into the gate room at the SGC. They were met by Generals Jack and Sam, a med team, and Doc Fraiser. Teal'C carried Ashley to the infirmary and set her down gently on one of the beds. Everyone left the room except for James, Jack, Sam, Cam, and Janet.

Janet went over to Ashley and pulled off Ashley's shirt and undid the bandages Cam had put on her. "Well done Colonel with your medical skills."

Jack and James just stood on the side of the bed next to Ashley and didn't say anything they just stared at her. Sam took a deep breath and turned to Cameron. "Colonel let me take a look at your wounds." Sam sat Cam on another bed and helped him out of his jacket and shirt.

Cam felt so guilty, he was supposed to have been watching and protecting Ashley but he had failed. He had let her get shot, loose the baby, and almost loose her life. Cam let Sam inspect his wounds without any protests that he normally would have said.

Sam began to stitch one of Cam's worse wounds. "Cameron, what happened?"

Cam looked up at Sam with grief, guilt and sadness in his eyes. He told Sam and the other two men what happened. Sam winced when Cam told them how Ashley had been screaming in pain and almost started to cry when he said that Ashley had lost the child.

James looked away and back to Ashley at that point. He was tearing himself up on the inside. 'I should have been there Theron, we should have been there to protect her./I know James but what could we have done. Colonel Cameron did everything he could to help her. He was suppose to be the one with her./I just feel so helpless.' Theron gave James a hug and they both relaxed a little.

Ashley gasped and opened her eyes she was in so much pain. "Agh!" She tried to suppress the scream but failed. Everyone in the room turned to look at her, James took her had and squeezed it gently.

Janet held down Ashley's shoulder so she couldn't move. "Sam get me 10mg of the sedative." Sam got the sedative and gave it to Janet who inject Ashley. The effect of the drug was almost immediate and Ashley began to calm and her eyes slowly began to close.

TWO MONTHS LATER

After two months stuck in her house Ashley was finally going on a mission. James had kept her company but Ashley was still bored out of her mind after only a week. Her father was sending her with James Clara and the other members of Sg-1 and Sg-2.

They were going to a planet that seemed to be uninhabited but they were wrong. Adria ruled the planet and was waiting for Ashley to arrive, for she knew something no one else did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

ORI SHIP ADRIA'S ROOM

"Adria please don't do this." Ashley was on the floor in front of Adria begging for her unborn child's life.

Adria looked down at the woman in front of her with no emotion. "I must your child is a danger to me. I will spare your life but your child must die." She pointed her hand at the woman.

"Please, please don't. AH!" Ashley screamed in pain as Adria killed her unborn child. When the onslaught of pain ended Ashley sunk to the ground shivering and crying.

"Send her back to the planet."

Ashley was dragged into the ring room and transported down to the planet. She reappeared in the mist of Sg-1, she was still on the ground shaking and crying.

"Ashley!" James bent down and pulled Ashley to him.

"It happened again, it happened again, James." Ashley cried into James's shoulder and he held her tight as she shook, he already knew what had happened.

SAM'S OFFICE NEXT WEEK

"I'm resigning, mom. The FBI is letting me join their BAU as a profiler. I can't stay and work here, it's just to hard." Ashley stood in her mother's office waiting to see Sam's reaction.

"Have you talked about this with James?" Ashley nodded and Sam sighed. "Alright."

Ashley smiled and hugged her mother. "Thanks mom for understanding.

THREE WEEKS LATER

"Sir, I want to be transferred to Atlantis." James, and Theron had discussed the transferred for a long time. James needed to get away from the SGC and earth, there where to many memories.

Jack sighed and looked at James. "Are you sure about this?" James's eyes glowed as Theron took over.

"General James needs to get away to heal and both he and Ashley need a brake from each other."

Jack nodded he understood what they where going through or at least some. Sam had miscarried twice after giving birth to Ashley and Clara. "I understand and will talk to the president about it."

"Thank you."

TWO DAYS LATER: ATLANTIS GATE ROOM

John, Ronan, Tayla, McKay, Weir, Clara, and, Weir and John's daughter Tara (8) where in the gate room waiting for James and Ashley to arrive. Tara was excited she hadn't seen her Uncle James in two years. The gate began to move and a few minutes later James walked through with his bags.

Tara immediately ran to James who picked her up and swung her around before hugging her. "Uncle James!"

James looked at his smiling niece and couldn't help smiling back. "Hey Squirt, miss me." Tara grinned at her Uncle and nodded.

James greeted everyone else. She wrapped an arm around her 7 month pregnant stomach and smiled at Tara. "Tara darling why don't you show your uncle where his new bedroom is."

Tara's face lit up and she tugged on James's hands. "Come on they're this way." She rushed down a hall and John followed laughing.

BAU SAME DAY JAMES LEFT FOR ATLANTIS

Ashley stepped off the elevator and walked towards Hodge, her new boss. He looked at her and she held out her hand. "Ashley Carter, sir."

Hodge took the young lady's hand and smiled. "You don't need your military personality here Ashley. The members of my team call me Hodge." He motioned for her to follow him. "Let's introduce you to the rest of the team."

Morgan sat at his desk with his feet up. The team was getting a new member today and they were all curious to see who it was.

Emily was also sitting at her desk across from Spence. She looked up and saw Hodge walking towards them with a young woman who looked to be in her early twenties. "Heads up."

Hodge stopped in front of the team who sat there looking Ashley over. "This Ashley Carter our new teammate." He looked up and saw JJ motioning for him. He turned to Ashley and smiled slightly. "I have stuff to do but I'm sure the team will introduce themselves. Emily why don't you do introductions."

After Hodge left Emily stood up and shook hands with Ashley. "Ashley, that's Reid the resident genius." Ashley smiled at the skinny man who waved to her. "And this is Morgan." She shook hands with the man on her left.

Morgan smiled at his new teammate, he knew she must be nervous and he also knew that her parents where higher up on the food chain than Emily's parents. "Welcome to the team Ashley."

Spence sat down and looked at his new teammate. "So Ashley tells us about yourself." He wanted to know if she was as smart as he had been told.

"Well, I'm 23 years old. I have a PHD in forensics, mathematics, astronomy, History, and art."

Morgan looked at Spence's shocked face. "Wow Reid we might have finally found someone your age who is smarter than you."

Reid picked up his pen and threw it at Morgan, they were all laughing. "Shut up, everyone's smarter than you."

"I believe that is a proven fact, Morgan." Ashley turned and saw a blonde haired woman with her arm full of papers. JJ held out her hand and Ashley took it. "Nice to see you again Ashley."

"What you knew." Morgan couldn't believe it, JJ had known who the new teammate was but hadn't told them.

"Yes I did Morgan and so did Emily. We have both known Ashley since we where children." She smiled at Ashley and Emily as Morgan stood there dumbstruck. "If you need any help remember you can always ask me."

She walked past them and up to Hodge's office where Hodge was standing in the doorway. "Did you see it?"

"Yes and I think the team should as well." Hodge straitened his suit jacket and looked at the team. "Guys conference room we have a case." He walked towards the conference room team in toe.

When everyone was seated JJ played the video. "Yesterday in Georgetown, Pennsylvania this video was recorded by two college students." The team watched the video and grimaced when the one boy caught on fire. JJ stopped the video and sat down handing each team member a folder.

Hodge addressed the team while they read the case over. "It is fairly certain that our UNSUB is a male student at the university."

Morgan looked up from the folder at Hodge. "How do you know it is a male student not a female student?"

Before Spence could answer Ashley did while still reading the folder. "Because 95% of all fires started by people on purpose are done by a male usually between the ages of 15-25. Woman tend to pick a less direct route to vandalizing or taking revenge, such as trying to overdose on medicine to commit suicide. Men on the other hand like to be able to watch their handiwork." Ashley looked up and saw the team staring at her. "What?"

Morgan started to laugh and soon the rest of the team was chuckling, even Hodge and Rossi were smiling. Morgan looked at Spencer still laughing. "She sounds like you man."

Emily patted Ashley's arm reassuringly. "Normally Reid is the one to give us the facts when we want them and when we don't."

When the team finally quieted down Hodge stood up. "Be at the airport in an hour. Prentiss why don't you go with Ashley to make sure she knows what to do."

"Yes sir." Emily got up and waited for Ashley at the door. "Alright let's go."

THREE DAYS LATER: BAU JET ON WAY HOME

Rossi looked around the jet at the team. Hodge was asleep in his chair, Spence was also asleep on his chair, and Morgan was asleep on the couch. Emily was in the back reading and Ashley was across from Rossi drawing. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you drawing?"

Ashley looked at the senior agent across from her and held over her sketch book. "It's basically just scenes of the past few days. Drawing them helps me relax, it gives reassurance about what I've done."

Rossi looked through the sketch book, the drawings in it were amazing. There were drawings of plants, animals, and people. There was a lot of scenery drawings and a lot of drawings of the battle field and soldiers. "Ashley what did you do before joining the BAU?"

Ashley didn't know how to answer the question she couldn't be completely truthful. "Well because of my parents backgrounds I was able to join the air force early and I was a General right before I came to work here."

Rossi was slightly surprised. Most soldiers didn't become generals until they were in their late forties. This woman must be special, Rossi handed Ashley her sketchbook. "You are very good at drawing. You should make one of the team to have in the office. It would look cooler than a normal portrait."

Ashley smiled at the idea and nodded. "I'll get to work on that right away."

HODGE'S OFFICE: TWO YEARS LATER

Hodge, Strauss, JJ and Ashley sat in Hodge's office. They had been there for the past hour discussing a promotion opportunity for JJ or Ashley that neither woman wanted. "You can't make one of them go. They both have made up their minds to stay."

"Aaron we have no say in the matter. The pentagon wants one of them to transfer and they want an answer today."

Ashley looked at JJ, she and JJ had always been close but in the past two years they had become even closer. She sighed and stood up. "I'll go."

"What?" JJ looked up at her friend. Ashley had basically just sacrificed herself so JJ could keep her job.

"I said I'll go. JJ can stay, Strauss you can tell the pentagon that General Dr. Ashley Carter will be joining them soon." Ashley left the room before anyone could object. She looked at the cluster of office areas and saw Garcia, Morgan, Rossi, Emily, and Spence looking at her worried. Ashley felt the tears coming and quickly went to the bathroom.

JJ looked back and forth between Hodge and Strauss before standing up and leaving the room. Ashley was nowhere in sight and JJ caught eye contact with Emily who nodded in the direction of the bathroom. "Ashley?" JJ slowly opened the bathroom door and slipped in. She saw Ashley crying in front of the mirror. JJ went up behind her and pulled Ashley into a hug.

Ashley cried into the older woman's shoulder and JJ just held her as she cried.

JJ smoothed Ashley's hair like she would an upset child. "Ash why'd you volunteer to go?"

Ashley looked at the other woman and wiped her eyes. Her voice was calm and steady despite how she felt. "Because they may want you to work for them but they really want me. I used to sort of work for them before I came here. But a lot of things happened and I couldn't stand working there anymore, the place held to many bad memories."

"Oh Ash I'm so sorry I'll go you don't have to."

Ashley smiled at her friend she knew JJ only wanted to help. "You are more part of this team than I am besides I can't make you and Henry move."

JJ couldn't believe Ashley would go back to the place that gave her nightmares just so JJ and Henry could be happy. "Ash why is going beck so hard. Please tell me."

Ashley decided to tell JJ, she hadn't told anyone else why she had begun to work for the BAU. Even though they all had security clearance no one knew exactly who she was. "Well I was on Sg-1, it was almost three years ago, I was pregnant and we went on a mission to test a new device." My eyes started to tear up again "Everything didn't go as planed, I was shot and my unborn son died. Then five months later I found out I was pregnant, while I was being held captive by an Ori named Adria. She had godlike powers and used them to make me miscarry, she said my child was threat to her. She let me live but I've haven't been the same since. My husband James left for Atlantis and I came here." Ashley voice was everything but steady as she said her story and held back her tears.

JJ could feel for Ashley she didn't know what she would have don't if she had miscarried with Henry. "Oh Ash."

Ashley shrugged putting on her Generals face, or mask. "It's over and done with I knew this day would come soon. JJ, I'll make sure no one on this team gets forced to transfer ever again. Having the president as your Uncle and having him twisted around your finger since you were 3 has it's advantages."

"Just promise me you'll visit. Henry's gonna miss his godmother." Ashley hugged JJ once more. "I promise, I guess we should tell the team."

Morgan, Spence, Rossi, Emily, and Garcia sat around Ashley's desk waiting for Ashley and JJ to come out of the bathroom.

Garcia was worried they all were. "What's going on? They where in Hodge's office for over an hour."

Emily looked towards the bathroom and saw Ashley and JJ walking towards them. Ashley looked like she had been crying. "We're about to find out."

Ashley walked with JJ back towards their teammates. "Hey guys, I've...uh...got some bad news. I'm being transferred to the pentagon, not that I want to go but...it was me or JJ...so I said I'd go."

Spence was stunned the one person he could relate to was leaving. She was being forced to transfer. "What...but you just...you just joined the team. They can't take you...or JJ." Spence stuttered out his words, he and Ashley had gotten close like a brother and sister.

Ashley watched Spence fall apart and her heart broke. "Oh Spence." She moved forward and held Spence. He held her tightly not wanting her to leave. "I'll see you guys as often as I can don't worry."

Spence pulled away and smiled at Ashley, trying to hold back the tears. "Did you know that you're the only one in the world that calls me Spence, besides my mother."

Ashley smiled at Spence's attempt to lighten the mood. "Ya Spence that's why I do it."

"Are they trying to screw us." Morgan was pissed the team had gone from originally having eleven members to just Hodge, Emily, JJ, Rossi, Spence, and himself. Then Rossi joined them and then Ashley joined them. But now Ashley was being taken. It wasn't fair.

Ashley smiled at Morgan. She could tell he was pissed. "Don't worry I'll come visit just to make sure I can still beat you at everything." Morgan smiled at her and they hugged. Ashley hugged Emily next and then Garcia. Ashley didn't expect to get a hug from Rossi but she did. "Oh...Rossi I finished it. It's behind my desk." Ashley just remembered that she had finished the team drawing. She went to her desk and pulled out a very large canvas. She took off the cover and showed the picture to her teammates.

There where 'oh my gods' and 'wows' from all the people. "Now I'll always be with you guys." She set the canvas down and was bombarded with hugs.

Hodge watched the team from the balcony outside his office door. He saw a large 5 by 9 foot canvas on the ground and went to see what it was. It was portrait of the whole team including Jack and Henry. It was titled 'The BAU family', under the title was a signature. Hodge looked closer and gasped, Ashley had made this.

"Do you like it, Hodge?"

Hodge turned and saw his team smiling at him. He looked at Ashley and smiled wider than he had in a long time. "Yes I love it Ashley. I'm gonna have it put on the walk where everyone can see it."

THREE WEEKS LATER: OVAL OFFICE

"Uncle Andy you have to promise." Ashley sat in the president's office with the president. She was making him promise that he wouldn't let anyone break up the BAU team.

Andy smiled at his niece. "Alright I give you my word as your uncle and as president that I will never let anyone break up you friends team at the BAU."

Ashley jumped up and hugged her uncle. "Thank you so much." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

ONE MONTH LATER: ATLANTIS BASE

Ashley stepped through the Earth star gate to the Atlantis star gate. She saw Clara, Dank, Tara, and Elizabeth with a two year old boy in her arms. Ashley set down her bags and smiled at the group.

"Aunt Ashley!" Tara slammed into Ashley's legs and Ashley picked her up.

Ashley swung Tara around and kissed her. "Hey minnie me, how ya doing?" Ashley held her niece in her arms and smiled her first genuine smile in days.

Tara giggled at her aunts nickname. "I'm good, I have a new brother."

Ashley smiled at Elizabeth. "Really do you want to introduce me." Tara wiggled in her arms and Ashley set her down. Tara led Ashley over to Elizabeth.

Tara pointed at the little two year old who was hiding most of his face shyly in Elizabeth shoulder. "That's my little brother Henry."

FOUR MONTHS AFTER ASHLEY'S ARRIVAL IN ATLANTIS

Ashley sat in the control room with Tara, Weir and Henry. They were waiting for Tayla, John, Ronan, Clara, James, and Dank to get back. Ashley fenced when the gate started to move, she couldn't get up because of the sleeping girl in her lap. Ashley gently woke Tara up. "Their coming home."

They all watched as Tayla, John, Ronan, Clara, and Dank came stumbling through the gate. John and Tayla sat on the ground catching there breath. Dank was supporting Clara, who was hoping on one leg, they both looked tired and drained. Ronan had blood on him but was standing there staring into Ashley's eyes. Weir called for a med team and looked at the team.

Fear filled Ashley, why hadn't James come through where was he. Tears filled Ashley's eyes but she didn't let them fall. Ashley went down to the gate-room and Ronan pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry."

Ashley let the tears run down her face and pulled away from Ronan. She shook her head refusing to believe James was gone. She looked at John then Tayla and finally her brother and sister. They all looked at the ground when she looked at them. "No...NO!"

She turned and ran as fast as she could away from the star-gate. Personal practically jumped out of her way as she rushed by, she went to one of the out door areas and leapt into the sky. She flew above Atlantis and screamed. He couldn't be, he promised to never leave her. Ashley stayed in the air and stared at the endless ocean surrounding her.

After Dank handed Clara over to the med team he turned to Weir. "I'll go get her ma'am." Weir nodded and he quickly walked towards one of the outdoor rooms. He had learned that Ashley always came up here when she was upset or needed to be in complete silence. He flew into the air and towards Ashley who had her back to him.

Ashley could sense someone behind her. "Go away Clara." Her voice was filled with anger and sadness.

"Sorry wrong gender." Dank's eldest sister turned around and looked at him muttering an apology. He flew closer to his sister and hugged her tightly. "It'll be ok, Ash."

Ashley wrapped her arms around her brother and cried into his shoulder. "Dank, he can't be gone he can't leave me, I...I never got to tell him." She had stopped crying but stayed in her brothers embrace.

"Never got to tell him what?"

Ashley pulled away and looked into Dank's warm brown eyes, the eyes he had gotten from their father. "That...That I'm pregnant."

Dank was surprised but also happy. "Ash, that's wonderful."

"Yes, I'm going to have twins Dank, twin boys." Ashley was so happy about being pregnant but now James was gone and their children didn't have a father. "I was going to tell James when he got back, Theron already knew he could sense them."

Dank smiled at Ashley, James's last words now made sense. "Ash, James wanted me to tell you two names. Jacob and Daniel, I didn't understand what he meant then but I think Theron told him about the babies and he wanted to give you him input on names."

Ashley smiled weakly. Jacob had been one of the names that James and her had decided would be their first son's name. They had never thought about the name Daniel but knew that James wanted their second son to be named after her Uncle Daniel Jackson. "Thank you for telling me, Dank."

Dank rook his sisters hand and gently tried to lead her back to Atlantis. "Come on, everyone's worried about you."

Ashley let her brother lead her into the infirmary. John and Ronan immediate pulled her into a hug. "Thanks guys." After John and Ronan, Tara ran over and Ashley picked her up.

"Are you ok, Aunt Ashley?" Tara snuggled her head into Ashley's neck and kept her arms around Ashley.

Ashley smiled and kissed Ashley's hair. "I'll be fine, sweetheart. Don't worry." Ashley kept Tara in her arms and went to the bed where Clara was laying. She was unconscious and had IV cords in her. "Will she be ok?"

Weir came up behind Ashley and gave her a side hug. "She'll be fine, she just has a broken leg."

Ashley turned to Weir. "Tell Clara I'm sorry I didn't say good bye and that I love her." Tara lifted her head to look at Ashley. "Are you leaving again Aunt Ashley." Ashley looked down at the child in her arms and smiled. "Ya hon, I gotta tell Uncle James's parents what happened." Tara looked down disappointed and hugged Ashley tightly. "I love you Aunt Ashley, come back soon." Ashley hugged Tara back. "I will Tara I promise."

John stepped toward Ashley and took Tara from her. "Take care of yourself, Ashley." Ashley nodded and John left with Tara.

Dank watched Ashley, she wasn't going to tell the others about her pregnancy. "Ash, do you want help packing?" Ashley nodded and Dank followed her to her quarters.

FEW HOURS LATER GATE ROOM

Ashley was in the gate room with her bags and the bags with James's things. She was waiting for Dank who had decided to come with her. Ashley heard shouting behind her and turned.

"Clara you shouldn't be out of bed." "I don't care I am NOT letting my sister leave with out saying goodbye." Clara came into the room supported by Ronan the Doc was a few feet behind her looking defeated. Clara went over to her sister and hit her on the arm. "What the hell! You were going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"I..." Ashley didn't know what to say so she just looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Clara but I've got to get away from here as soon as I can."

Ashley looked back up at her and Clara felt horrible. "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled."

Ashley hugged her sister tightly. "Love you, see ya soon." Dank rushed into the room carrying his bags.

Dank was out of breath, he had just packed in record time and had run to the gate room. "Is the Hammond here yet?"

Ashley turned and nodded to her brother. "Yes, you packed clothes right? Cause we are spending a week on the Icarus base."

"Yup all set." Dank turned to Clara and frowned. "Aren't you suppose to be in bed?"

Clara glared at her younger brother, he hadn't said goodbye to her directly either. "I came to make sure you both said goodbye to me." Clara hugged her brother and smiled at both her siblings. "Good luck, stay safe. Say hi to mom for me." They both nodded and disappeared in a flash of bright light.

Ashley and Dank reappeared in the command deck of the Hammond. A couple of men came forward and took their bags. Sam was standing in front of them and Ashley went to hug her mother. After all the men with their bags left the only people in the room were Sam, Daniel, Vala, and Jasper, Ashley and Dank's 5 year old brother. Jasper hugged her next then went to be pocked up by his big brother. Daniel and Vala both hugged her sympathetically.

Sam watched her daughter. "Is he really gone, Ashley?" Ashley turned to her and nodded, tears started to fall down her face and Sam pulled Ashley into a tight hug. "I'm sorry baby."

Ashley looked at her mother, tears running down her face. "The last time I saw him we had a fight. He went on that mission thinking I hated him, mom. I never said sorry or goodbye." Ashley was now sobbing and Sam held her daughter to her as she cried.

Daniel went up behind Ashley and put a comforting hand on her shoulder she turned to look at him and he smile reassuringly. "Ashley, I can promise you that he knew you loved him."

Ashley nodded to Daniel thanking him for trying to comfort her. "I know it's just...I...I miss him so much."

Sam watched her daughter fighting with herself internally. "Let's go get you settled into your quarters, then you can rest until we reach the Icarus base." Ashley could only nod and follow her mother.

Dank handed Jasper to Daniel and followed his mother and sister. Dank and Sam helped Ashley out of her uniform and put her into her bed, she immediately fell asleep. Dank turned to his mother and sighed. "She's pregnant again mom."

Sam looked at Dank surprised then down at her sleeping daughter. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She didn't want you or dad to not let her go to the Icarus base to tell TJ and Young what has happened." He paused and sighed again. "Also, she's not getting her hopes up because of what has happened in the past. She doesn't want anyone getting excited only to be disappointed again."

Sam stared at her daughter lovingly, she knew the feeling. "I understand."

Dank looked at his sister then back at Sam. "James's last words for Ashley were names for the babies, Jacob and Daniel." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

TWELVE HOURS LATER: SPACE ABOVE ICARUS BASE

Dank gently touched his sister's face. "Ash, we're here." He shook her softly and she opened her eyes. "James." Dank winced.

"Oh Dank." Ashley sat up and Dank helped her out of bed.

"All our stuff has been beamed down already. Eli Wallace, the Senator and Cloe are waiting for us so we can be beamed down."

Ashley pulled on her boots and jacket and put on her military face. "Let's go." Minutes later they were transported to the surface of the planet. Colonel Young, Lt. Scott, Lt. Greer and Major Johansson were there to great them. After a few minutes only Ashley, Young, and TJ were left.

TJ hugged Ashley tightly. "It's good to see you Ashley, where's James?" TJ and Young both noticed Ashley twitch and slightly tense up at the question. "Ashley, what's going on?"

Ashley took a deep breath and looked at her in-laws. "James is dead, he was killed during a mission by a Wraith."

TJ gasped and a few tears rolled down her face. She fell into Young's arms and he held her tightly.

Ashley looked down at the ground trying to stay calm and keep from crying. "I'm sorry." She tried to keep her voice steady but it came out in an upset whisper.

Young and TJ both looked up at Ashley's words and saw her beating herself up. Young looked at his 'daughter' lovingly. "Ashley it was not your fault, don't blame yourself."

Ashley looked up at TJ and Young with a little anger in her eyes as well as sadness. "You don't understand. The last words I said to him were 'I hate you'. We had a fight right before he went on the mission." At that Ashley began to cry again, TJ and Young both pulled her into a hug. After a moment Ashley pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Also I'm...I'm pregnant."

TJ pulled Ashley into another hug. "That's wonderful sweetheart."

"Colonel Young we need you in the gate room."

Young looked at TJ and Ashley and they rushed towards the gate room which was deep inside the building. Rush and another man were looking at a computer screen, the soldier looked worried. "What is it?" Ashley's voice held the authority that a generals should and most of the soldiers in the room turned.

"General, Colonel the core of this planet is going haywire." "What does that mean, Major." "That this planet will explode in a matter of minutes. Fifteen to be exact."

Ashley turned to the other soldiers. "Get as many people out of here and onto the Hammond now." She turned to Rush. "Rush dial earth now." Before anyone could say anything Ashley ran off, TJ followed and found Ashley in the bathroom throwing up.

TJ went behind Ashley and pulled Ashley's hair back from her face. "I gotcha, shh." When Ashley was finished TJ handed her a towel. "Ashley how far along are you?"

Ashley took the towel and wiped her face. "Four months."

TJ was surprised, James should have noticed something. "Why did't James know, didn't he notice anything."

Ashley swallowed. "He was on a mission. He went away before the morning sickness kicked in." Ashley quickly walked toward her brother and her quarters, the evac bells had been turned on. Ashley and TJ found Dank in their quarters dressed and confused. "What's going on?"

Ashley grabbed her two bags and tossed Dank his. "We're leaving, short story is that the planet is gonna go boom."

"General Carter, we need you in the gate room now." Lt. Scott's voice rang over Ashley's radio and all three occupants grabbed their stuff and headed to the gate room.

"Rush why the hell did you do it!"  
>"Lt. it was a one time chance!"<p>

Ashley could hear the yelling over the rubbling of the building. They walked in to see everyone standing in the gate room, Scott and Rush were in a heated argument. Ashley shook her head and went to push them apart before they hurt each other. "Lt. that's enough." Scott looked like he wanted to disobey but didn't, Ashley then turned to Rush. "What did you do this time?"

Eli was the one to answer not Rush. His response was quiet and submissive. "He dialed the ninth address."

Ashley glanced at the wormhole then at Rush angrily. "Rush I told you to dial earth."

"I couldn't risk the explosion going through the wormhole."

Scott was pissed. "You could have dialed anywhere else!"

Ashley rose her hands and sighed. "Enough, there isn't time to dial another address. We have to go through."

Dank looked at his sister then at the wormhole. "Alright I'll go first follow me after the count of three." He walked to the gate and smiled at Ashley, saluting her.

Dank went through then everyone else followed. Soon Young and Ashley were left, the room around them was falling apart. Young grabbed Ashley and dove through the gate protecting Ashley from the blast behind them.

TJ looked up and saw Ashley and Young fly through the gate and across the room, they landed with a loud thud and moan.

Ashley carefully pushed Young off her, she couldn't help the yelp of pain when his weight shifted onto her left leg. "Ah, get him off my leg, NOW!" The people around her rushed to do as she said, they carefully removed Young off her leg. When the weight was gone Ashley sighed in relief.

TJ slowly made her way towards Ashley and Young, Dank beat her and knelt by his sister. TJ knelt on the other side of Ashley and examined her leg. "Dank can you heal her?"

"No!" They both looked up at Ashley's command. "Do Young first, I heal quickly anyways. He hit his head hard."

They both nodded to Ashley and Dank looked at Greer. "Stay with her."

Greer nodded and knelt next to Ashley once Dank and TJ went to Young. He took her hand and squeezed his mentors hand. Ashley had helped Greer through most of the hard times of his life. She was his mentor, friend, and had always been motherly to him even though he was only three years younger than her.

Ashley somehow managed to ignore most of the pain from her leg and she looked around. They were in a large dark room. "Where's Rush?"

Scott looked down at the General. "He ran off the second he was through the gate. I had to help the others, so I couldn't follow him." His voice was full of remorse from not knowing where Rush was.

"That's fine Scott." She propped herself up on her elbows and winced. "Greer help me up. Time to find Rush, again." When Greer hesitated she looked up at him with authority. "Do I need to make that an order, Sgt."

"No, ma'am." Greer carefully helped Ashley up. TJ looked up at them but didn't say anything when she saw the look in Ashley's eyes. Greer, who was supporting Ashley, started to explore the ship with Ashley, two other soldiers, and Camille.

Camille followed the General, she caught up and walked beside her. Ashley ignored Camille. "General?"

Ashley kept walking and didn't look at Camille, Camille was IOA and Ashley didn't like the IOA, no soldier did. "Dr. Wray I really do not have the time, attention span or patience to answer your questions at the moment." Camille kept her mouth shut. Ashley tripped at screamed when her left leg was bent. "FUCK!" Greer took all of Ashley's weight and let her rest on him. After a few minutes her breathing and heart rate went back to normal. "Let's keep moving. Where the hell are you Rush."

They kept walking and found Rush in a large open room with couches and chairs in it. Rush was standing by what looked to be a balcony. One large wall was made of window type material and you could see what looked like the front of a very large ship. Ashley with Greer's help went over next to Rush. She leaned against the railing and looked out the window. "What the hell! Rush, where the hell are we?"

"I don't know exactly where but we are I do know we are defiantly on a very old space ship." Rush turned and looked at her. His face was covered with an almost childlike curiosity.

Ashley shook her head. "Go explore, but take those two soldiers with you." Rush nodded his thanks and walked away quickly, the two soldiers followed him. "Let's get back to the others and start sending people out to explore."

When they got back to the gate room Greer was half carrying Ashley who was dizzy with pain. She had pushed herself to hard. Dank carefully took his sister from Greer and led her over to where Young was sitting on the steps leaning against TJ.

TJ got up quickly and helped Ashley sit down on the steps. "Ashley...Ashley."

Ashley held up her hand for TJ to wait, her head was spinning. "I found Rush, I sent him and two soldiers to go explore. We should...uh...send other teams, mix of civilians and military personnel." Ashley swayed and put her hand on her head. TJ and Young both touched her to steady her. "I'll be fine in a moment."

When Ashley finally looked at her, TJ shook her head. "Ashley, I need to set your leg or it won't heal properly." Ashley nodded and closed her eyes. "It's gonna hurt, I'll try to do it quickly." TJ quickly and forcefully pushed Ashley's bone back in place.

"AHH!" Ashley gritted her teeth and suppressed her other screams. Pain vibrated through her body in wave after wave.

A few hours later Ashley was sitting on the stairs with her leg wrapped in a homemade cast. She had sent teams out and was waiting for reports. Ashley, TJ, Young, Greer, Dank, and Lt. James where the only ones in the gate room.

"General Carter, Colonel Young."

Ashley and Young looked up and Ashley grabbed her radio. "Yes Sgt. Riley."

"We have found rooms that look like they are or were sleeping quarters. Also Lt. Scott wanted me too tell you that they found what looks like an infirmary."

TJ looked at Ashley and Young. "That's good news." Young took the radio from Ashley. "We are on our way Sgt."

"Yes, sir."

Young, TJ, Ashley, and Dank made their way to where Sgt. Riley was. The Sgt. Had been right these rooms had once been use as bedrooms. There where a lot of them but some people would have to pair up.

"General." Dr. Volker walked around the corner and motioned for them to follow him. "I found more rooms, they are larger than the others but not by much. They also have a couch and desk as well as the chairs and table the other rooms have. The thing is there are only two of them."

Ashley smiled at the doctor. "Thank you doctor." If her math was correct than if four people rook these two rooms than everyone else could have a room to themselves.

Volker showed them one of the rooms. "General I did the math and I thought that Colonel Young and TJ could take one of the larger rooms and you and your brother could take the other."

Young smiled at the doctor. "Thank you Dr. Volker." Young turned to Ashley then TJ. "Time to see the 'infirmary'."

TWO DAYS LATER

"Ashley I think you should be the one to use the stones. You are the highest ranking military personnel on this ship and you are also a scientist so you know how to explain what has happened." Young and Ashley had been going back and forth about who would use the stone. Right now they where in the infirmary with TJ, who was checking on Ashley's leg.

TJ was still amazed at how fast Ashley, Dank and Clara, healed. "Ashley you should be able to walk around normally in a week or so. Anyways I think the Everett is right."

"Thanks TJ." Ashley slowly stood and turned to Young. "Alright i'll use the stones." 


End file.
